rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Fenix Chezlov
Fenix Chezlov is a 27 year old Human character played by Scar. He was born in Morytania before fleeing it, realizing its unpleasant horrors, while adapting a light accent of Morytanian. Fenix stands at 6 feet tall, while commonly walking around seeming shady and all, he really isn't. He's pacifist for the most part until the time is needed. A strong believer in Philosophies and wandering the world, seeking out spiritual and living enlightenment, he won't talk much to strangers but definitly would hear their stories. While being one for peace, he sought it out willing to go as far as any realm possible, where he was eventually lead to the Purgatorists, a group that may help that goal become reality. Fenix's Childhood and Coming to Western Society Fenix grew up with a small family of Rogue vampyres, of course originally they were Human as well, but abandoned that for forever life and as the years came, that's when Fenix was made. He grew up as a Human with his Family, they always told him how great it will be to become one of them he was eager as well, it didn't last long though. He was also constantly around the swampy forests, leaping around tree from tree and branch to branch, it was something he liked, an activity and its name was the art of 'freerunning.' When he became 16, it was 4 years for their preference to turn him. All he heard during his sleep was the painful and helpless pleas for help to get away from his Mother and Father, both being rather Sadistic to their captives. He snuck out of bed when they both went outside to search for more 'bloodsacks' and realised the horror that was their fate in this basement. He tried speaking to one of the captives but he bled out and died later on, he tried saying his name but all Fenix understood was "M-Mike" before he died. He wanted to leave, to forever leave the ones that he only thought were his Family, but were more like torturous muderers. He quickly found the keys for the other cells and unlocked the prisoners to let them get out and away, so he quickly ran out the house as well to abandon the entire thought of being one of those evil people. He used the Higher view point of the trees to locate the way to the west, he quickly climbed across trees and leaped over swamp pools to get to his destination. He made it and wished that the other survivors did as well. He never did forget the moments he spent in the basement, to see what was truly happening and they haunt him frequently. Into the West and on to Wandering. It was as if he was just transported to another realm and given no Map instead he just followed the path that lead to Varrock and took refuge in the walls, safe from Morytania. It was relieving to know that he was safe, but little did he know, there nowhere to live. He didn't have funds what so ever. He started a low waged job as a Woodcutter and lived on the streets with his money on him, though he didn't set himself down in some random Alleyway, he instead climbed on top of buildings and slept there. With days passing by and enough money being earned to have few left over but enough to get some decent meals, he decided to move on, in a Nomadic life style by the age of 21. He did so, learning how to hunt and cook properly and lived on like this for a long time, while at the same time going into thought, the very idea of death everytime he hunted an animal for him to eat, guilt was felt, he did not like to be thought a killer. Even if it's just a killer of an animal. Then, as years passed by, he went on to go with aligning himself with no God, for the greater good of life. Seeking out people who would understand his thoughts and ideals was his main goal. Then, he found Dragei'Sur. Life with Dragei'sur and Purgatorium. (Modern Day.) Fenix began living life as how he see fit, travelling across the world known as Gielinor going around to each and every place he could, but strayed away from the desert as much as possible only going to Al Kharid due to the Temperatures. While wandering around, he came across a peculiar.. being of sorts. One that was entirely armed and looked like it would tear your body in half and eat for Brunch. But that was not the case, this beings name was Hunter Ilahn. Who was part of a group named 'Dragei'sur', Hunter and Fenix discussed many things including the Dragei'surian goals, they grew to like eachother. Though, a few monthes later Hunter approached Fenix giving him an amulet, one with a symbol on it. All he did was give Fenix a map from the Road all the way to where Dragei'Sur members were at. Hunter parted with "Tell them I won't return. I have issues to sort out, personally." Fenix never knew what he meant despite all their chatter about themselves he assumed Hunter to be a sort of.. Demon of sorts. But he carried out Hunters orders, to assumably join them. This was it, was it his chance to help for a world without needless killing? One with peace and freedom for all? He used the advantage of surprise once he realised the door was locked as he approached the building and to his relief, he heard voices. Not violent ones either. So he decided to climb atop of the building and sneak around, not wanting to suddenly appear out of nowhere he took some rock he found and wrote on it with Charcoal "I come in peace." and threw it in. They called him out from hiding and he emerged, telling them what happened to Hunter he joined without issues. Him and Xivan got along with no issues, generally just chatting along with few Spars. Later on as time went by, Xivan had wanted to commission a more... Secretive part of Dragei'Sur, The Purgatorium. Fenix was the first to be asked and he gladly accepted, wanting to get into more detail on having peace become whole. Some time went by and he was now 25 and still around Dragei'Sur, making some friends that he knew he could trust and some who he just knew their name, not much else. Not much really happened, Fenix fled a while. Living in the Dragei'Surian Citadel made him uncomfortable, as if he was losing activity. He left the Citadel to go on leave for a little while. To go pay respect to those who need it, the dead, the ones without a home, and the ones who are tormented by events. Now, 2 years later he would return to Dragei'Sur, but a surprise to him is the events that unfolded while he was gone. Friends who he's met fully. Hunter Ilahn: Hunter was one of the first people he really opened up to, they trusted eachother like flowers and bees. Hunter left, though. Ever since then he hasn't really been so optomistic to meeting people. Xivan Malis: Xivan is the first friend he's met ever since Hunters leave, they both trust eachother alot while being around when they are needed most. Someone who Fenix would help definitly in a situation if need be. Revekka: She was one of Dragei'Surs members who were around frequently. Revekka, Xivan, and Fenix got along great. Same could be said if it were even just her and Fenix. Like Xivan, he'd help her during troubles. Combat style and being a Pacifist. Fenix is a believer of not fighting greatly, but not entirely as he will fight back if need be. When he fights, he uses a Tomahawk with a Pick on the back of it for multiple purposes and a Parryblade/Dagger due to being rather Ambidexterous he can use these rather efficiently. He can take a beating or can avoid quite a bit before forced to take violent measures, but to keep with his ideals he will never under any circumstance, kill someone. Unless if it's an animal, 'cause then it's just guilt. Dreams to be followed. (An RP for the clan "Purgatorium" that will be started hopefully sooner or later, not all information will be slapped on.) It was a normal day, Fenix as usual was sitting ontop of a tree within the forest outside of Falador staring off in the distance looking for impending danger or things of interest. Until he saw a strange figure in the distance, humanoid in body shape but yet grey as a dead man. Most peculiar was it's eyes, a slight glow to them but yet seemed empty. Fenix out of curiosity descended the tree to get a better look but the being was gone. Out of sight. So he looked all over the forest and after roughly 8 minutes of searching he found his target. But it would seem Fenix was the target in this situation, he turned around to find the being. With closer examination it was almost as if it were a starved Human with these massive claws added on to the last description. Fenix, like most people, got frightened and backed away as far as possible before hitting a tree. The being reacting to this, seeing it as an action of escape to call for help from guards or similar people, charged forward in a lunge with it's claws but Fenix narrowly avoided them by leaping his body to the side. Fenix never grabbed weapons yet but merely assumed a stance to avoid future attacks but the being never attacked again but instead it stood there ominously. Fenix merely made eye contact with the being as they both peered into eachothers eyes. His mind suddenly was boggled with many things, things such as death, dispair, treasure, and much more. Fenix blinked and fell to the ground unconscious and the being fled into the forest leaving Fenix there. Four hours later he woke up feeling as if he had only blinked for 5 seconds and quickly realized that it was turning dark and he was still in the forest and started sprinting out of it. He arrived in Falador and rested inside the city in an alleyway. But, his dreams to follow shall never be the same. The first dream, "Nature's evil manipulation." Fenix dreamt of himself in a forest, the same one he had met the mysterious being in, but the trees were devoid of life. Everything seemed dead, corpses of animal, beast, and humans alike. Even the vegetation was dead. But there was glow that seemed to be the mixture of black and gold in the center of all the lifeless land. And within it there was a chest, a storage, underneath the ground. But was only accessible by some form of code. Everything starts shimmering, the dreams reality was distorting and the only audible thing that was heard was. "Life turns to death, and death in turn, becomes life. Fear life with all your power, and embrace death when it arrives." The voice was raspy, demonic, and most disturbingly of all, childish. As if it were a game being played. The group that Fenix had asked Xivan to consisted of Xivan (Obviously.), Rebecca, and Frog Man. They went to the location that Fenix had dreamt of. There was a small ruin, with two key holes on two stone panels, one panel had a picture depicting a tree with birds fluttering around it, while the other had a picture of corpses lying under what seemed to be a dead, leafless tree. It was all questionable to them but seemed so peaceful. Until Rake felt their presence there. Rake began, what it would call, "trials" with them. It began to steal the life of trees, turning them into some rather angry trees. But it was not noticeable to the group, they kept tinkering with the ruins. Rake made its way out to a more open area deliberately. Frog Man noticed first, then Xivan and Rebecca. Rake stared at them its eery yellow glowing eyes, that seemed to lack anything in them. His full form was being shown, and the group was struck with confusion and fear as it went behind a tree, and disappeared into the shadows but left behind a key directly near the rim of effected trees, effected trees being ones who were 'alive' and ready to swipe. It was the life key, a key that would fit into the "Death" panel, despite it being left with no death at all, being surrounded by living trees. Literally. Xivan being bold as usual walked over to grab the key, just as it was grabbed one of the trees swiped down at Xivan's back sending him forwards, and another branch came at the front and sent him flying backwards back to the ruins with some minor wounds but he kept the Key. Rake appeared once again, this time on the top of a trees tallest branch and on one of the few that aren't being commanded. The group noticed it and taunted it until Rake came down. With a defensive watch it stood. Then Frog Man attacked with a green slime-like substance to Rakes face but it lowered its head so the substance can harmlessly get on the hood. From Rakes periphreals there was Xivan ready to launch a powerful air spell and Rake jerked its body backwards, narrowly avoiding the air that was formed like a saw blade. Rake stared directly into Xivan's eyes, exchanging glares of intimidation with Rake standing ontop that simple glare put fears in his mind, and it shocked him but he did wish to show it. While that happened The Rake backed away, not to get into more conflict as if it were testing them, them being Fenix's comrades. Rake disappeared into shadows, and left the scene leaving behind the death key that would fit in the "Life" panel ontop the ruins. During Xivan's moment of terror, Rebecca took the key he had off of him and put into the death panel. Later on Xivan recovered with Rebecca's aid and Frog Man returned back to the group as well, and they made their way back to the Ruin. Rebecca took the final key, the death key, from the Ruin and placed it into the life panel and a small, stone wall in the ruin opened up. The Ruin had contained a stone crate with a sack inside of it that contained a small amount of Coal and Mithril Ore along with a sword that had some Diamonds encrested on the hilt, but the blade was made of Steel. (~End of dream event plot one.) Trivia *He has a fear of water, as shown during a specific event. *He is heavily inspired by the character "Khan" in the Metro series, a book written by Dmitry Glukohvsky. *The name 'Fenix' came from the StarCraft character of the same name, a Protoss Zealot who was later revived as a Dragoon. *There's a certain love for Russian accents and so I use it for Fenix. *This is my first Wiki page made for a character, so right now I'm open to any help or suggestions on how to work this Rocket Science. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Pacifist